New Confederate States of America
The Reawakening of the Dormant Fires The history of the N.C.S.A. begins a long time ago when the Brotherhood of Steel sent out an Eastern Expedition into the American Midwest. The fate of the main airships are now well known, an electrical storm caused them to crash giving birth to the Midwest Brotherhood of Steel. What isn't well known, or even discussed, is the fate of all the Paladins and Scribes that became separated from the main group. After awhile it was assumed that they all had died and the issue was put to bed. However, out of the wreckage and death one platoon managed to survive the impact miles away from the main crash site. Using what parts of the zeppelin they could salvage, the platoon built a new airship and sent it east in search of their comrades; along the way they were only able to find a handful of Paladins still alive. The Paladins that had survived were clearly the best of the bunch, having survived incredible odds to still be breathing when their rescue ship came. After a week of flying eastward the group couldn't find anymore signs of additional survivors. They stopped in a little postwar town in Illinois called Zilanova to refuel their ship and come up with a plan. They had a decision to make they could either cut their losses and return home or try to make the best of a bad situation. Many in the group felt that the main branch of the Brotherhood of Steel would refuse to take them back. The group had left on bad terms with the Expedition and it was unlikely they'd get a warm welcome. So it was decided that they'd carry on the Brotherhood legacy and continue heading east for technology or at least a safe haven. A new group, the ZilaBOS, was formed that day. It was a fitting title, the BOS recognized the group's origins but they were no longer affiliated with the main organization so they dropped the acronym and started calling themselves ZilaBOS only. Their decision was one of the most important moments in N.C.S.A. history. As the group headed south eastward they crossed over dangerous mountain ranges. The peaks themselves posed little threat but the mountain folk living in those hills made every attempt to shoot down the ZilaBOS ship. Some in the group wanted to turn back in face of the constant small arms fire but the more steely paladins among them took charge of the situation and headed eastward. The senior most paladin Eli Subaliz, took command of the group over the mountains and demanded that they maintain their heading. It was a rough couple of days but eventually the mountains faded away and the group continued on until they ran into the coast. On the coast they discovered something every scribe dreams of finding sometime in his life, prewar military ruins. Paladin Subilaz declared that the ZilaBOS would not rest until they had control of that site. The ruins at that time were currently run by a group of tribesman, called the Newports that used the docks as a place to fish. Subilaz knew that even with his group's superior firepower that they couldn't beat the tribe in a straight firefight. There were far too many Newports, so instead the ZilaBOS joined up with the Newports and integrated them into the group. Once they had been accepted into the organization the Paladins staged a coup against the tribal elders to erase the backwards tribal culture from the group. They took the Newports that would listen and taught them how to be ZilaBOS paladins and scribes. Those that didn't accept education joined their elders in the happy fishing seas. With he addition of fresh blood into the group the ZilaBOS set to work immediately on restoring the old facility to a working condition. The Norfolk Facility It took the group half a century but somewhere in the late 2250's the base was finally up and operational. In that time the ZilaBOS ranks had swelled considerably through their 12 child policy. There was a considerable demand for labor to keep the parts working and to operate the equipment in the manufacturing facility. The skies were covered in tar black smoke but the fires of the old world sputtered to life for the first time in centuries. New technology was being produced a rapid rate to sustain the ever growing ZilaBOS. The prosperity of this tech facility brought in droves of outsiders looking to the ZilaBOS as the saviors of the wasteland. At the foot of the military complex these travelers set about rebuilding the city of Norfolk. The city bought power and clean water from the ZilaBOS and life began to sharply improve in the tidewater community. Eventually businesses came in and flourished including the first new fast food restaurants opened in the last 200 years. Cheap hamburgers, clean water and working lights, it was all a wastelander could ever hope for. Things were about to take a turn however. One morning a Scribe named Steve 'Roundtine' Early discovered a mysterious file on the ZilaNET. The ZilaNET was a network of interlinked Zax computers that allowed the different terminals to share information with each other and send correspondence electronically from one person to another. Roundtine however found a message from someone he had never heard of before containing schematics for a new type of fusion reactor. At first he thought it was some kind of elaborate prank but the equations checked out so the schematic was put into production. The new reactor was housed on a new battleship they had built. It was to be activated off the coast in the event something wrong occurred. When they activated the fusion reactor they could hardly believe the result. The reactor created a stable black hole which provided the ship with all the electricity it could ever want. Roundtine could hardly believe that they had just made a huge leap in technological advancement. This wasn't just a recreation of past works, they were breaking new ground here. After rechecking his Zmail Roundtine discovered a whole host of other tech designs including information on how to control and enter the artificial singularity. Into the Wormhole After spending more time analyzing the Roundtine's tech finds the decision was made to send the scribe through the black-hole. Using an army of Zax computers the ZilaBOS scribes were able to create a wormhole to another point in time. If their calculations were correct they'd send Roundtine back to the great war. They all crossed their fingers as the young scribe entered the temporal portal and went back to the year 2077. When the scribe was spit out into a prewar America he could hardly believe the beauty of the last civilization. It was far beyond anything he had ever seen before but he had precious little time. He set to work deploying the ZilaBOS antimissile defense system. The schematics from the message said that this would be able to stop anything short of a giant meteorite from striking the US. In the weapon's first field test it came through with flying colors. The Chinese barrage didn't even disturb a single flower. Steve celebrated his success and returned to his own time in hopes of seeing a better future, which was actually the present for him, but is really the past since all of this already occurred (isn't time travel fun). Roundtine reemerged in his own time to find that nothing had changed. He explained all that he had done and the scribes were baffled as to how the project failed. The records still stated that a nuclear war had destroyed everything despite Steve's insistence that he had prevented the events from occurring. It took the scientists years to figure out the truth that alluded them on that day. What happened was Steve had traveled 5th dimensionally through time rather than 4th dimensionally. This meant that he had stopped the war in an alternate timeline rather than in theirs. There was a parallel universe that didn't get wiped out thanks to Roundtine but theirs was still messed up. The device wouldn't allow them to change their own timeline, every time they changed the past they just created a new alternate universe. So instead of changing the past to improve the present they decided to instead go to an alternate timeline and bring back tech from the future to improve the present. At this time Steve received yet another Zmail from the mysterious source that told them the exact settings to set the machine to in order to achieve their goal. The messages had right so far so the ZilaBOS high command decided to trust them again and send a squad of paladins and scribes through the singularity to that specific alternate universe. On the other side of this wormhole was a world even more advanced than the one Roundtine had seen. This parallel universe was a world were the South had won the civil war and the Great War had never occurred. The Confederate Nations of the World ruled the planet as a one world government. It was explained to the ZilaBOS that they had sent the messages through space-time to the scribe Steve Early in order to speed up their advancement. The ZilaBOS had proved themselves worthy of this knowledge and the Confederates trusted them above the other organizations. The confederates shared with the ZilaBOS group a new vision for their wasteland, founded on the principles of freedom and a limited government. The ZilaBOS members returned to their own universe, with a host of new technology, time travel equations and a dream for the future. The Founding of the New Confederacy Using the utopian alternate universe's governmental model the ZilaBOS began a rapid campaign of expansion throughout Virginia and the Carolina's. The group ditched their old name and renamed the organization the New Confederate States of America in honor of the people that had helped them so much. By the year 2280 the entire American South East was united under the banner of the New Confederate States of America. The transition was a mostly bloodless affair. When the wasteland communities saw the improvements the Confederates brought they overthrew the governments themselves. From Arlington to El Paso the Confederate flag flew high and society began to rebuild itself anew. This time the towns weren't cheap imitations of their prewar counterparts. Large domed cities sprang up where life existed as if the bombs had never fallen. The truth of it was that the cities were actually in another dimension and the entrances were carefully concealed intergalactic portals. The domes were just an illusion, if you broke through the glass you'd find nothing on the inside. Most organizations caved to the group's demands and were thankful to have whatever concessions the confederates left them others like the BOS needed to be convinced. Fortunately the New Confederacy has a whole host of handy negotiators. 'Arsenal:' The Hydrogen Chloride Gun - This little beauty fires a projectile that turns the target's blood into acid. This causes them to dissolve from the inside out. Very nasty weapon that needs incredibly strong armor to stop. Temporal Laser Rifle - This isn't your typical energy weapon, a laser propels a bullet round faster than the speed of light allowing the shot to travel through time. It can reappear at any moment of the operators choosing. This makes it next to impossible to miss. If you enemy has power armor, no problem, he has to sleep sometime and when that armor is removed you can cause the round to reappear and kill him. Warp 10 - This beam weapon causes your target to devolve to a more primitive animal. If you hit a person with it long enough they'll revert back to the amphibians that crawled out of the sea. Firegun - This cleverly named weapon causes whatever it hits to burst into flames. No armor can protect you from this one it's a beast on the battlefield. Temporal Restoration Beam - This support weapon replaces damaged guns, armor, equipment etc. with earlier undamaged versions of itself. This keeps the amry's equipment in factory fresh condition because it actually is. The New Confederacy Today; Roughly 2300 The group still maintains contact with the alternate universe Confederacy. Now they mostly swap technology between the timelines. After the discovery of paradox free time travel the Confederacy also started sending technology it discovered back to itself at an early point to speed up their own advancement. An effort was made to save the Enclave and use their science teams but that turned into a bit of a joke. The Enclave scientists were unable to keep up with the Confederate thinkers. The science teams for the Confederacy managed to increase their intellect to superhuman levels using carefully measured doses of FEV and radiation creating a science team of Psykers. The Enclave just couldn't match wits with them and the Enclave lab was nicknamed the shortbus. Every now and then the Confederate Scientists would give the Enclave inventors gold stars for coming up with ideas. "What's that a blueprint for Mark 3 Advanced Power Armor," one Confederate scientist said after an Enclave inventor came up with the idea. "We'll put this up on the fridge so everyone can see it, good job, who wants a popsicle." When the science team isn't belittling the Enclave they're breaking new ground in science and are striving to continually push the boundaries of understanding. To avoid attacks from jealous neighbors the Confederate scientists operate in the safety of an alternate timeline where no one reach them by conventional means. The Confederacy currently has the continental US under it's control and employs a massive defensive grid to protect them. Ion Laser towers stop all threats from land, sea, air and space. The eventual goal is to unite the world under them but for right now they're just trying to rebuild things one country at a time. Of course in the scientist's spare time they like to experiment with different universes. You can find Confederate Scientific outposts in most of the better timelines. So far there is a big debate over whether the cowboy universe or the mafia universe is the best. Some scientists also like to take creatures from one universe and put them in another. The Deathclaw invasion of the first thanksgiving was a favorite as well. A picture of that hangs in one of the main laboratories. The poor puritan's muskets were just no match for the creatures. Then of course is the often visited Apes universe where the Confederates send their prisoners to live out the rest of their lives. This also gives the Confederacy the distinction of having the first ever inter-dimensional slave trade. Category:Groups